Papiers Froissés, Suite Alternative
by D.Would
Summary: Suite Alternative à la partie 2 : Tolérance Zéro. " Tu m’as quitté. Pour de bon. Et rien ne pourra te faire revenir. Mais j’ai trop peur de dire où tu es pour l’instant. Or, à chaque pulsation de mon cœur je me dis que c’est celle de trop. " Harry, seul.


_Pour Morgane. Uniquement elle, car l'amitié sauve parfois de bien des choses…_

J'ai écris cette suite alternative car je l'avais proposé mais personne ne l'avais jamais faite. Alors je me lance. Bonne Lecture,** Dairy's Scribenpenne **- anciennement **Dairy22**.

**PlayList **: Human - Civil Twi light / Warning Sign & Violet Hill - Coldplay

* * *

Papiers Froissés

Suite Alternative à la Partie 2.

« Tolérance Zéro »

**Harry, seul.**

Tu m'as quitté. Pour de bon. Et rien ne pourra te faire revenir. Mais j'ai trop peur de dire où tu es pour l'instant. Or, à chaque pulsation de mon cœur je me dis que c'est celle de trop.

C'était les plus belles vacances d'été que je n'avais jamais connu. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais osé. Oser jeter devant moi les bases de mon avenir. Coup de folie du premier Août au matin. Dans la vraie vie ce n'est pas comme ça que cela se passe. En fait, cela ne se passe pas du tout. Mais sur ce coup là, j'ai su provoquer ma chance. La chance de t'avoir à mes côtés. De te sentir contre moi. De te voler aux autres un peu plus chaque jour, égoïste comme je suis. Et en bon égoïste, je me dis aujourd'hui que jamais je n'aurais du te dire je t'aime. C'était beau et con. Idiot plus que sublime. On ne dit pas je t'aime. On le ressent. Cela aurait du suffire pour les quelques mois que nous avons passés ensemble… Je n'aurais pas du engager mon âme dans cette histoire. Je me suis jeté dans le vide sans prendre aucune précaution. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est toi qui m'y a poussé. Le gouffre. Pendant quelques secondes ce fut le bonheur, puis ma tête a heurté le sol. Elle a explosé. Et du sang. Partout.

Partout sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Tu m'as promis de ne jamais me quitter. D'être toujours là quoi qu'il advienne. J'ai un goût de rancœur qui ne s'enlève jamais. Je mange pourtant. Je dévore la vie comme on me l'offre. Insipide. Pourtant je devais m'en douter : tu n'es qu'un menteur Draco Malefoy. Tu me l'avais déjà dis et répété. Je l'avais deviné aussi. Mais jamais je ne t'ai prit au sérieux.

« - Alors pourquoi mentir ? T'avais-je demandé. »

Je t'avais regardé en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Tu semblais différent et profondément torturé à cette époque, luttant sans aucun doute avec ton toi intérieur.

« - Je fais ça parce que… Contrairement à toi je n'ai jamais été courageux. Ca me rassure de mentir. J'ai l'impression d'être maître des événements alors que… pas du tout. Si je mens, c'est que je ne suis pas ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre. On ne peut pas avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui ment ; quelqu'un comme moi. »

Mais comme Psyché et Cupidon nous nous sommes fait confiance jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au jour où…

Tu m'as quitté. Pour de bon. Et rien ne pourra te faire revenir. Mais j'ai trop peur de dire où tu es pour l'instant. Or, à chaque pulsation de mon cœur je me dis que c'est celle de trop.

Tu n'es pas le seul. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été égoïste. Pire encore, je fus nombriliste. Mon monde tournait autour de mon propre intérêt, balayant les malaises qui te poursuivaient. J'étais si peu habitué à aimer. A être aimer comme tu le faisais que j'en ai tout oublier… Oublier le plus essentiel. Comment ais-je pu être aveugle à ton malheur ? Comment ais-je pu t'assassiner de l'intérieur ?

Tu aimais un meurtrier.

Et moi un menteur.

Entre les deux, la barrière est ridiculement mince.

Le con que je suis continue de répéter inlassablement que :

« L'amour est un sentiment volatile. Un parfum. Une odeur. Une émotion pleine de vigueur. Un nouveau souffle. Une vie. L'amour en lui-même est en quelques sortes un but. Un objectif. Un rêve. Une envie. L'amour nous construit. Mais mis à mal, nous détruit. Parce qu'il nous brûle à petit feu, qu'il nous consume comme des feuilles jetées dans un âtre ardent. Comme un gaz, il emplit nos poumons et nous fait mourir sans qu'on puisse le sentir. Comme le poison, il coule dans nos veines. Nous ne pouvons plus lutter. Nous sommes morts ; nous avons aimés. – Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une analyse bien triste. Mais mon cœur l'est. »

Mais toi tu n'as reçu que le venin. Le poison. Aucun antidote possible.

La morale de l'histoire c'est qu'il n'y a qu'un seul toi.

Et qu'Harry seul ne pourra pas… Il ne pourra pas aller bien loin.

* * *

« - Si je ne l'avais jamais suivi, il serait encore là, Hermione. »

J'étais en pleine phase de mélancolie. Et ceci n'était qu'un euphémisme… J'entendais les faibles sons provoqués par mon walkman sur mon cou. J'enroule le fil autour de mon doigt. Je pense à la musique pour éviter de penser à autre chose de plus cruel encore. Je sens les notes plus que son odeur. Je culpabilise. Parce que je me souviens parfaitement de la pochette du premier album que j'ai acheté il y a des années de cela mais j'ai oublié comment était son visage. J'ai oublié Draco.

« - Si j'étais resté à Little Whinging, il serait encore vivant… Murmurais-je. »

Et personne n'a démenti. Ou du moins, personne n'a osé ajouter quelque chose allant à l'encontre de mes propos. Hermione n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Ron non plus. Ils pensent certainement que je suis un Tue l'Amour. Mais Luna, elle, s'est levé. Elle nous a regardé sévèrement un instant puis a sorti quatre tasses qu'elle a mises sur la table basse du salon. J'imagine qu'elle est parti faire du thé. Aromatiser nos existences insipides ; mon cœur sans chaleur.

J'ai souvent pensé qu'un Retourneur de Temps m'aiderait. Que j'en abuserai afin de revoir Draco. Même si ce n'était que pour apercevoir sa silhouette ou capturer des images de lui. Mais la magie ni le bonheur n'existait. Pas dans mon monde.

Et si tu étais resté…

Je m'imagine alors une suite alternative avec une fin heureuse - bien évidemment. Un fin où tu serais là. Une fin où Luna nous ferait rire. Une fin où mes amis seraient heureux de nous revoir ensemble. Je n'ai pas eu le droit à tout ça. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de te sentir contre moi. Car le fantôme de ton dernier rire est resté là, coincé entre ces pages.

Papiers Froissés.

La plus belle connerie de toute ma vie.

Et tu m'as poussé dans ma bêtise. Tu m'as encouragé dans l'erreur.

Luna est revenue peu après avec une théière d'eau chaude. Elle en a versé dans les quatre tasses et j'ai rêvé pendant un bref instant que tu voles la mienne. Mais ce fut ma main qui prit la anse. Je danse seul un ballet contre le monde.

« - Ce n'est pas nous contre les autres. C'est nous avec les autres. »

Je ne sais plus qui de nous deux a dit ça. Le plus dingue, sans aucun doute. Le plus utopiste certainement… Parce qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui c'est vraiment moi - tout seul - accompagné de mes quelques souvenirs de toi. C'est un maigre bagage. Et c'est ça qui me fait survivre.

« - J'ai revu Astoria. Prononçais-je après avoir avalé une gorgée de thé à la menthe. Elle sort avec un type depuis quelques semaines.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Interrogea Ron.

- Mieux que Blaise je crois. »

Un silence. Une éternité.

Je me souviens alors du dîner qu'on avait fait il y a deux semaines avec Nymphadora, Astoria et Blaise. Nous avions parlés de Draco. Uniquement de cela car au fond, c'était bien notre seul point commun. Nous avons parlés de sa formation de parfumeur jamais entamée ; de son don pour sentir les choses ; du parfum nommé « **H**arry » qu'il comptait exposer à des professionnels lors de la présentation de son projet. De plein de choses encore… De toutes les choses qu'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans n'avait pu faire.

« - Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers, m'avait dit Draco le soir où tu t'es fait agressé près du Chaudron Baveur. Colporta Hermione. Il avait l'air tellement sincère… Désormais, j'ai bien peur qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

- J'aurais voulu qu'il ai tort. Avança Ronald en ajoutant deux sucres dans son thé. C'est bien de se tromper parfois. »

Un temps mort.

J'ai baissé les yeux vers le contenu de ma tasse comme si j'avais voulu m'y noyer. Pas assez profonde. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu me tromper ; de nombreuses fois. Au moins une : sur la fin.

« - J'ai pris les billets d'avions pour nos vacances. Reprit Ron. Le programme qu'à fait Hermione me semble sympa. »

Luna et moi n'avons rien répondu. Ron avait dit que les vacances loin d'ici serviraient à oublier. Oublier ces petits moments, ces quelques instants, ces quelques minutes de bien-être à tes côtés. Trop courts. Pas assez nombreux. Egoïste, tu es parti. Et tu m'as menti sur ta date de fin. Nombriliste comme je suis, je ne pense qu'à moi et à mon malheur. Tu es parti car tu n'en pouvais plus. Je dois accepter ton geste un jour ou l'autre. Je dois accepter ton départ.

Vivre sans toi. Harry, seul.

Je tourne une page de l'encyclopédie de ma vie.

Je l'écris à l'encre de l'amitié qui me tient en vie.

« Nous avons toujours rêvé de nous rendre au Mexique. Lui. Elles et moi. Un petit voyage au bout du monde où la destination naquit dans nos esprits un soir de déroute. Nous voulions saluer la pluie, embrasser le gazon trop vert, dire adieu à nos homes. Nous voulions partir. Nous avons rêvé du Mexique depuis Londres. Il disait qu'il suffirait de travailler pour nous payer les billets. Elles étaient d'accords. J'étais sceptique. Et en attendant, nous avons continué de rêver du Mexique. C'était loin, n'est-ce pas ? Il faisait glisser son doigt sur le globe de sa chambre en chantant une chanson aux consonances hispanophones. Je l'appelais gringos. Les Green Grows sont arrivés. On pensait aux sombreros qu'on achètera près de l'aéroport ; des parts de pastèques se vendant mieux que les minuscules statues Aztèques.

On arrivera là-bas avec la peau blanche et notre vision occidentale. Epoque coloniale me semble proche. Effacer des siècles d'injustices est impossible. Nouvelles formes d'esclavages - néocolonialisme - et les frontières culturelles et économiques matérialisées par un mur. On le voit s'ériger face à nous : le mur de la honte, disait Kennedy. Faut-il être un berlinois pour que les pierres cèdent enfin ?

Soy Un Mexicano. Et je subis l'horreur du jumelage états-uniens. Maquilladora rime avec Tortura. Mais ici on ne dit rien, "contents" de trouver quelques pesos ci et là. Les pesos fleurissent en même temps que les besos. Tourisme sexuel dû à cette frontière perméable à sens unique. Alena est un joli prénom de fille. Elle évoque la sagesse, le partage, la justice. Mais Alena se maquilladora ; elle est fausse et artificielle. Je voudrais qu'elle enlève son fond de teint pour laisser place à la vérité. Celle que les gens évitent de regarder : les trafics en tout genre ou le problème de l'immigration... Nous ne l'avons pas, lui, elles et moi. Car nous sommes des citoyens anglais et que le passeport numérique nous est délivré sans trop de peine. Je suis un citoyen européen.

Et tous ces gens qui arrivent pour prendre nos valises sont des citoyens du monde quoique parfois oubliés...H1N1 les a fauché. Les caméras du monde se braquent alors sur eux ; de peur que le virus mexicain ne se propage. L'OMS s'en est inquiétée. Les scientifiques font n'importe quoi sur n'importe qui. Ils veulent respecter le pacte de l'ALENA : partager leur découverte au frais de centaines d'innocents. Refoulés au Rio Grande, ils ont perdu la Californie : Lui, Elles et moi nous pensons nous y rendre un été prochain. Voir cette terre prise aux mexicains. Comme les américains nous adorons ce pays. Près de Cancún on cultive des orchidées que l'on vend ensuite aux laboratoires nord-américains. Elles adorent les fleurs et encore plus le parfum. Comme le feu lui… Cela tombe bien, Chanel et compagnie récupère l'essence.

Je critique comme un hypocrite. Je profite de la mondialisation et de ses effets fastes et néfastes. Les produits manufacturés venant du Mexique ne me dérangent pas ; de même pour la gastronomie et la musique. Le rêve de voir le Mexique naquit par hasard à cause de lui et de sa passion pour les animaux. Les Axolotls. En vérité, le rêve - le vrai - c'était d'être ensemble. Que cela soit au Mexique ou ailleurs. »

Un ailleurs, meilleur je l'espère.

Meilleur sans toi. On m'a soufflé que c'était possible. Ou du moins, pas impossible. Si je me retrouvais dans la prose, si je me cherchais dans le vers… Et ma plume a tracé le mot « mort » par elle-même.

J'ai pensé à la fin, quand notre monde cesse enfin. Plus de tourbillons d'images. J'ai été prit d'angoisse. Que se passe-t-il quand on meurt ? Le vide. Ou peut-être autre chose… C'est cet « autre chose » qui me fait garder espoir. L'espoir de te revoir. L'espoir de te prendre contre moi. L'espoir de vivre à nouveau.

Alors le Mexique me semble loin, certes, mais plus encore notre prochaine rencontre.

J'étouffe dans ce que tu appelais mon talent.

Je me refuse d'écrire.

Je pense seulement.

« - J'ai eu une idée. M'avais-tu avoué un jour à Paris. Aussi saugrenue soit-elle, écoutes-là jusqu'au bout. Tu as déjà pensé à te faire publier ? Ne te braque pas. Je sais que ces quelques mots griffonnés dans ton cahier ont une certaine importance pour toi. Mais cela pourrait être merveilleux si tu partageais ça avec des gens qui, peut-être, tomberont également amoureux de tes écrits. Tu as du talent, Harry. Ne le gaspille pas en le gardant pour toi. »

Je le gaspillerai autant que je le désire parce que tu n'es plus là pour me remettre dans le droit chemin. Je fais ce que je veux de mon pseudo don. Mon talent ne vaut plus rien si… Si tu es parti. Ecrire dans le vide ne veut rien dire. Ma raison de le faire c'était toi. Tu avais donné du sens à mes mots. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à recopier le dictionnaire. Trouver un sens à sa vie après avoir perdu sa raison d'être. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dur Draco. Tu n'en n'as pas eu le temps.

Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps…

Le temps de te prouver que je t'aime. Le temps de faire des erreurs. Le temps de me faire pardonner si cela est possible. Le temps de te combler. Le temps de te prouver que je tiens à toi plus qu'autre chose.

Plus qu'à la littérature.

Je ne lis pas souvent. Car j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien plus beau en chemin. Le langage du corps. J'ai appris à lire entre les mots de ta gestuelle. J'ai analysé le fond de tes prunelles. J'ai retenu par cœur les endroits où se trouvaient tes grains de beauté.

Le tout en parfait autodidacte.

Car aucun atelier, aucune leçon, aucun ouvrage ne peut apprendre à écrire la vie telle qu'on la voit. C'est en nous. De même pour les sentiments. Et c'est ça qui me plaît définitivement : écrire c'est rapporter les émotions qui sommeillent en nous. On les débusque au fur et à mesure des lignes et des jours. On prend en volume tel notre livre.

Alors publier !

Quelle idiotie.

Tu te trompais Draco. Personne ne lira « Papiers Froissés » comme tu t'amusais à l'appeler. Cela restera entre toi et moi car je n'ose imaginer une hypothétique édition sans…

« - Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, j'ai l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur… Avais-tu dit d'une voix évasive. Je ne suis plus le même. Je préfèrerai que tu me laisses seul maintenant. »

Ce sont les derniers mots que tu as prononcé et je fus le seul à les entendre. En temps normal, cela aurait du être la sonnette d'alarme. Mais j'ai respecté ta décision. Je suis sorti de ta chambre comme je suis sorti de ta vie.

Aujourd'hui, Harry boit son thé, seul.

Tu n'aurais pas du partir trop tôt. Pas sans moi. Pas sans m'avertir que tu allais mal au point de… Egoïste et menteur : je t'accuse de tous les maux. Et moi, tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai plus que mes mots que je refuse d'employer. Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que tu n'as même pas écouté ce que je t'avais dis précédemment. Tu n'as même pas essayer de raisonner ! Tu… Tu as tailladé ton « H » sur ton avant-bras.

Ce que je t'ai dit a compté pour du beurre :

« - Ca s'est mal passé. Affirmais-je en regardant l'étendu des dégâts : ton visage ruisselait de larmes et cela me fendais le cœur. C'était les première et derniers gouttes de mélancolique que je voyais s'écouler de tes yeux gris. »

J'ai parlé dans le vent.

Harry, seul :

« - A vrai dire, je me m'attendais pas à quelque chose de brillant – surtout si ton père est sur la même longueur d'onde que mon oncle concernant l'homosexualité. T'avais-je expliqué en pesant mes mots pour combler tes maux. C'est injuste, je sais, mais c'est comme ça. Il existera toujours des gens qui ne comprendront pas – ou ne chercheront pas à comprendre - que deux personnes du même sexe peuvent s'aimer. Il y aura également des intolérants bornés dans leur jugement et donc profondément submergés par l'erreur. Les gens ont tendance à oublier ce qu'est l'amour et à négliger son pouvoir ainsi que sa force. Mais je suis convaincu que s'il existe bien quelque chose dont on est le meilleur, c'est en notre façon d'aimer les autres. Je… Je suis convaincu qu'on est un être humain du moins qu'on ait un cœur pour ressentir les choses et si… et si ces gens ne peuvent pas tolérer notre amour alors c'est qu'ils étaient démunis de cette partie là qui rend l'espèce humaine supérieure aux autres. C'est vrai, nous sommes comme les autres après tout. Pas très différents dans le fond ou dans la forme. Nous sommes avant tout des êtres humains. Et… et si ça peut te rassurer, dis-toi que je ne t'aime pas parce que tu es juste un garçon. Mais je t'aime pour toi, et pour ton âme : ce qui te rend si particulier. Même si ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours, même si on doit affronter le regard des autres et surmonter des épreuves ; je serai là. N'abandonne pas ce combat, Draco. Car il n'est pas perdu d'avance. C'est juste que… que nous devons réussir à changer les mentalités et faire parvenir à nos aînés ce message de tolérance. »

Au bout de quelques semaines à tes côtés et voilà que je disais n'importe quoi. Pourtant j'étais sincère, même lorsque je t'ai proposé de trouver un domicile entre Paris et Londres… Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de vivre toutes ces choses. La vie t'a frappé bien trop tôt.

Tu m'as quitté. Pour de bon. Et rien ne pourra te faire revenir. Mais j'ai trop peur de dire où tu es pour l'instant. Or, à chaque pulsation de mon cœur je me dis que c'est celle de trop.

Je ne mettrai pas fin à mes jours car ils sont déjà tous terminés. C'est horrible ce que je vais dire là mais je crois que j'aime plus ton souvenir que ton vivant. Je chéri le passé plus que le présent. Je me sens inutile et vide. Hollow.

« - Un peu de sucre, Harry ? Me proposa Hermione. »

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que je m'aperçoive qu'elle m'avait parlé. Plongé jusqu'au nez dans ma phase de profonde tristesse. Cela se lisait sur mes traits. Dans tout ce que je faisais. Dans mes larmes plus que dans mes rires…

Bilan.

Je n'arrive pas à mettre le mot « mort » dans la même phrase que Draco.

C'est un terrible cauchemar au goût de thé à la menthe.

Avec la fumée, je risque de bientôt me réveiller.

J'aimerai n'être jamais allé à ton enterrement.

**Fin**

* * *

Oui, je sais c'est horrible et tout. Mais ça me tenait à cœur de l'écrire et cela intéressait plusieurs personnes de savoir comment cela aurait pu finir si Draco était mort. C'est-ce que je propose ici. J'espère que cela vous a tout de même plu. Bien à vous, **Dairy's Scribenpenne**.

Corrigé par moi-même : Soyez indulgents !

oo**O**

Reviews ?


End file.
